


Generink Splatfic

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Gen, agent 4 and callie is rare right?, agent 8 based on the amiibo text, all agents female, god i love pearlina, the ships are there but they arent important?, they're just cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A chatfic about the Splatoon 1+2 gang. Lots of shenanigans, I suppose.





	1. Who taught Eight the word fuck?

**Agent 3 created the group ‘The Salty Splatoon’.**

**Agent 3 added agent 2, cals, xxfuckyourclashblaster69 and several others.**

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69 changed the group name to ‘gay fucks and octavio’**

**Agent 3:** Off to a fantastic start.

**spicyseabass:** How did y’all even get my number?

**spicyseabass:** Well, whatever - I don’t care. I’ll just mute this fuckin’ chat.

**cals:** he cares

**agent 2:** mhm.

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** I’m in a groupchat with THE Squid Sisters? ୧☉□☉୨

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** Eeeee! (*≧∀≦*)

**MCPRINCESS:** girl chill

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** I’m sorry! I get too excited sometimes… （；^ω^）

**Test_fail:** What is going on?

**Test_fail:** How did I do the accessing of this messenger?

**Agent 3:** You probably clicked the notification, baby x

**Agent 3:** If you want to open the app again, just find the icon, okay?

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** three im gonna be sick

**Agent 3:** Shut your fucking mouth, Four. 

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** mouth aint open

**agent 2:** let’s not fight on the first day, c’mon.

**agent 2:** tho if we did i would totally side w/ four.

**cals:** huh? why’s that?

**agent 2:** she smells better.

**Agent 3:** Excuse me for EXERCISING!

**Test_fail:** Why are you being angry, friend?

**Test_fail:** I would stay on the side that is yours.

**MCPRINCESS:** im with whoever eights with - were tight as FUCK

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** I’m sticking with Pearlie! ♡＾▽＾♡

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** New Splatfest theme! Agent Three versus Agent Four! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

**cals:** we could defo do a collab if mar and i can be on fours team

**MCPRINCESS:** broo inkopolis square would fuckin EXPLODE if oth and you guys hosted a fest 2gether

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** i am willing to fund w illegal salmon hunting money

**spicyseabass:** And the cash you got from fuckin’ with Octo Valley?

**cals:** ocatviooo

**cals:** shuuuut uuuup

**spicyseabass:** No.

**spicyseabass:** Actually, yes. I have a set in a couple of minutes.

**Test_fail:** I am wishing you all the fortunes!

**Agent 3:** It’s ‘Good luck’, Eight. And don’t wish that dick good luck.

**Test_fail:** Me and Mr. Octavio are friend! I lived in his country!

**MCPRINCESS:** yeaaa but now youre hangin w us in in-ko-po-laaiisss

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** And we love having you here! (★^O^★)

**cals:** yeah, eight! you’re awesome!

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** ur ok i suppose

**Test_failed:** Thank you! You are the ‘fucking’ cool as well!

**MCPRINCESS:**  :0

**Agent 3:** Who taught my precious Eight that word?!

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** Um… I think you did..? (´∀｀；)

**MCPRINCESS:** may have been me

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** well dont look at me

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69:** im clean af look:

**xxfuckyourclashblaster69 changed their nickname to xxfrickyourclashblaster68.**

**DJ_Hyperfresh changed the group name to ‘Agent 3’s Chat Room’.**

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** All cleared up! (★≧▽^))★☆

**Test_fail:** I learn it from 3!

**Test_fail:** She say: “Shut your fucking mouth, Four.”

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** OOOH eat that 

**Test_fail:** It is ‘adjective’, no?

**Agent 3:** …

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** That’s right, Eight! But you can’t use it! （；^ω^）

**Test_fail:** Why is that because?

**MCPRINCESS:** eights the same age as u reena, it aint that deep

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** wack.

**Test_fail:** Even though it is ‘aint that deep’ I will not use it again.

**Test_fail:** Sorry for cause chaos :(

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** its okay, eight! you just gotta come w me to seans for repayment

**Test_fail:** I would love to going to Crusty Sean’s with my friend, Four! Of course I can come ‘w me’!

**cals:** going to seans? can i come?

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** aw i wanted to keep in low key

**MCPRINCESS:** ya rank x, how lowkey can u be rn 

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** tru tru 

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** might as well turn it into a triple date, if three reena and pealr are game?

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** Pearlie and I can come! (◕‿◕✿)

**MCPRINCESS:** hey what i never agreed to this

**DJ_Hyperfresh:** C’mon, Pearlie! 人´∀｀)

**MCPRINCESS:** fine fine, three you comin?

**Agent 3:** I’m not going with  **_4._ **

**xxfrickyourclashblaster68:** hey fuck you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not writing anything in a while! been playing too much stardew valley  
> i wanted to try this one out so im sorry it isnt as good as it could be  
> surprised the agent 4/callie tag already existed - my thought process was that they were cute together, similar ages and have interacted like once in the game. practically canon


	2. Whoops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie does an oopsie?

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** hey that was fun yall

**8^):** It were, but I am crying.

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** whyssat eit?

**8^):** Three is the because.

**Agent 3:** What did I do?

**8^):** You have arguments with Four at the Crusty Sean’s while I am trying to eating with friends ‘Pearlie’ and ‘Reena’.

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** yea whats up w that dickhead

**Agent 3:** You called me a tenta-hoe.

**8^):** What is a tenta-hoe?

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** agent three

**Agent 3:** _ Hey! _

**queen_pearlie:** y’all are stupid. chill

**Queen_Reena:** What Pearlie said~! (◕‿◕✿)

**Queen_Reena:** I personally thought that it was pretty fun! (･ω･)b

**cals:** sorry i couldnt make it lol

**cals:** last minute recording :’)

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** dont sweat it, callie! im chill w it

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** (i was ABSOLUTELY not i had to sit thru two mushy ass couples flirting for like 12 hours)

**cals:** mustve been tough

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** fuck yeah it was

**EPICtrisloshplayz420:** mainly chatted w pearl shes chill as fuck

**queen_pearlie:** aw thanks girl! you too!

**Queen_Reena:** Maybe she wasn’t so chill when she almost splatted Three, Pearlie?（；^ω^）

**Queen_Reena:** Just sayin’. ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**queen_pearlie:** marina whats with that face???/?

**Queen_Reena:** I think I used the wrong one… ╥﹏╥

**calamarie:** if you say so.

**cals:** ah! marie! youre online!

**cals:** your name is cute lemme just

**cals changed their nickname to calliemari.**

**calliemari:** now we match too! 

**calamarie:** sweet.

**EPICtrislosherplayz420:** eight and i should match purely to leave three out

**EPICtrislosherplayz420:** _ @8^)  _ wanna do it?

**8^):** But I am like the face! Agent Three sayed it was cute!

**EPICtrislosherplayz420:** sokay 8 ill do it

**EPICtrislosherplayz420 changed their nickname to :4).**

**:4):** theeere we go

**8^):** Yahboo! Now we are doing the match! 

**8^):** Thank you, Four!

**Agent 3:** Great, thanks Four. I feel so included.

**queen_pearlie:** could always match with tavio

**Agent 3:** Hell no!

**wasabibeets changed their nickname to Agent 9.**

**Agent 9:** Too late.

**calamarie:** hey, we didnt let you into the squidbeak splatoon, snowglobe-for-brains.

**Agent 9:** That’s a new one from you, Marie. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind for when I inevitably take over Inkopolis.

**queen_pearlie:** dude even try and ill booyah your ass so hard

**Queen_Reena:** Don’t worry Pearl! I’ll make sure he doesn’t! ♡＾▽＾♡

**:4):** that was so ominous

**calliemari:** i didnt like that and it wasnt even directed @ me

**Agent 9:** I was only joking, Iida.

**:4):** iida?

**queen_pearlie:** nunya business 4 

**:4):** ight ight 

**calamarie:** you better have been joking, octoslob!

**8^):** What is ‘octoslob’? It is compliment for Octarian?

**Queen_Reena:** It isn’t, Eight. (；´∀｀)

**calamarie:** oh! sorry marina. 

**Queen_Reena:** No biggie, Marie! (◡‿◡✿)

**Queen_Reena:** Just don’t repeat it Eight, okayyy? (•ө•)♡

**8^):** That is affirmative, Marina!

**Queen_Reena:** Cool! ʕ•̮͡•ʔ

**:4):** crisis averted 

**calliemari:** phew

**Agent 9:** …

**Agent 9:** So, uh..? 

**Queen_Reena:** (;^_^)

**calamarie:** damn. this got awk quick.

**queen_pearlie:** well HEY did u know when u sneeze it goes at 100mph???/wow!!!

**Queen_Reena:** Huh. ●.◉

**calliemari:** ????

**queen_pearlie:** well none of u were saying anything

**calliemari:** no no i get it

**calliemari:** thanks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im running dry of ideas already
> 
> hey if youre here for my splatoon stuff only then sorry for the all joe joe to come (ill still try to update this tho)  
> quick question: who's your favourite squid sister? mines callie.

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames for chapter 1:  
> cals: Callie  
> agent 2: Marie  
> DJ_Hyperfresh: Marina  
> MCPRINCESS: Pearl  
> xxfuckyourclashblaster69: Agent 4  
> Agent 3  
> Test_fail: Agent 8  
> spicyseabass: Octavio
> 
> Usernames for chapter 2:  
> calliemari: Callie  
> calamarie: Marie  
> Queen_Reena: Marina  
> queen_pearlie: Pearl  
> EPICtrisloshplayz420/:4): Agent 4  
> 8^): Agent 8  
> Agent 3  
> wasabibeets: DJ Octavio


End file.
